LEGO Incredible Hulk: The Video-Game
'''LEGO Incredible Hulk: The Video-Game '''is a game based off the LEGO Incredible Hulk theme. It leads to the Avengers game. Heroe Mode Hub The game's hub is the Gamma Bomb Testing Sight. There you can access Bruce Banner's computer. On there is a spot where you can buy characters unlocked in Story Mode, view cut-scenes, read Nick Fury's files on characters you've unlocked and play mini-games you've unlocked. Villain Mode Hub The villain mode's hub is the S.H.I.E.L.D. super-prison, The R.A.F.T. The villains you have unlocked are all in there cells when you enter the prison. Chapter 1 - Absorbing Man Attacks Based off the 2003 movie, The Hulk. Talbolt Riot Glen Talbolt and his fellow solddiers attack Bruce Banner, making him become Hulk and go on a rampage. Characters: Hulk, Rick Jones, Betty Ross (not playable), General Ross (not playable) Boss: Glen Talbolt (3 Hearts) Zzzax Attacks A scientist working on a new way to conduct electricity accidently zaps himself and becomes... Zzzax! The government calls in Hulk to stop him.. but Hulk ends up going on another rampage! Characters: Hulk, Rick Jones, Betty Ross (not playable), General Ross (not playable) Boss: Zzzax (4 Hearts) Operation: Take Down Hulk! After Hulk goes on another rampage, Ross captrues him! Characters: Hulk, Rick Jones, Betty Ross (not playable) Boss: General Ross (6 Hearts) Absorbing Evil Hulk is captured, but Ross has bigger fish to fry when Absorbing Man is here! Hulk escapes during the madness to stop The Absorbing Man! Characters: Hulk, Rick Jones, Betty Ross (not playable), General Ross (not playable) Boss: Absorbing Man (6 Hearts) Chapter 2 - Code: Red Based off the "Red Hulk" story arch form the comics. Abomination Assassination Abomination is dead, and, while investigating, Doc Samson meets Hulk, who is the suspect falsely accused. Samson tries to talk to th ebeast, but Hulk runs off and Samson chases him. Characters: Doc Samson, Hulk (Not Playbale), Abomination (Not Playable) Vehicle: Doc Samsons Car Bombed After Samson fails to reach Hulk, he meets Rick Jones, who gets caught in a Gamma Ray while surfing. Rick Jones becomes A-Bomb, and only Hulk can help Samson stop his rampage. Characters: Doc Samson, Hulk, Rick Jones (Not Playable) Boss: A-Bomb (6 Hearts) Rumble With Red Hulk Hulk and Doc Samson calm down A-Bomb, but Red Hulk attacks and injures Doc Samson! Hulk and A-Bomb team up to take down Rulk... but can they do it? Characters: Hulk, A-Bomb, Doc Samson (Not Playable) Boss: Red Hulk (1st Time) (6 Hearts) God of Blunder Thor tries to help take down Red Hulk, but when Rulk pummles Thor, Hulk comes to the rescue. Characters: Hulk, Thor, A-Bomb (Not Playable), The Watcher (Not Playable), General Ross (Not Playable) Boss: Red Hulk (2nd Time) (8 Hearts) Fall of the Hulks When the Red She-Hulk arrives in town out of nowhere, Hulk and Rulk put there differences aside and team up with other allies to defeat this new menace. Characters: Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb (Not Playable), She-Hulk (Not Playable), Doc Samson (Not Playable), Mr. Fixit (Not Playable) Boss: Red She-Hulk (12 Hearts) Chapter 3 - AbomiNation Based off the Hulk reboot titled "The Incredible Hulk". Attack on Campus Category:Video Games